DecollatedZealot
- Normal= - Sign Shirt= }} - Dream= - Prospit = - God Tier = - God Tier, Winged = }} - Dead▾= - Normal= - Kernelsprite= }} - Misc▾= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |caption = |caption = i am fucking surrxnded by idiots |screenname = DecollatedZealot |aka = The Neonazi, Baby-Blue Bastard |title = Prince of Life |age = 7.4 Sweeps (18 years old) |style = Replaces o's with x's. replaces 'we' sound with 've'. |zodiac = Orion's Arrow/Tilted Celtic Cross |specibus = 2xCleaverkind |modus = |fetch = Chaos Modus (stored items cannot be withdrawn unless the user ins infuriated. |relations = Exorcist Grimhend - Ancestor Ancore Oremen - Unclear Mimica Dolumo - Ex-Moirail}} DecollatedZealot, or better known as Riegel Liesse is a fantroll. His Trollian Handle may refer to two things. The first part of his handle, Decollated, is theorized to foreshadow his decapitation - and make reference to his ancestor, Exorcist Grimhend's execution. The second part, Zealot may likely make reference to his fanatic, single-minded thoughts on the blood caste system, which he constantly rants about whenever possible. His sign is a modified version of Orion's Arrow. His Flarp Tiitle is the Prince of Life. Etymology "Riegel" is a different spelling of the star, "Rigel", and is pronounced the same way. Rigel is known for being the seventh brightest star in the constellation Orion. Riegel is also German for "bars", which may reference to the "x" shape within his sign. His last name, Liesse is an altered spelling of the Danish word for bright, "Lyse". His last name reflects the meaning of his first name in this manner. The way Liesse is pronounced sounds like the word "lies", which may foreshadow the lies Riegel lives by. Introduction > Proceed to get closer. You shouldn't approach him any closer. A step too close and you're pretty much dead. But, this is a suitable distance for you to keep, right? Yes, it would seem so... But hmm I wonder who this fellow is. > Enter name. Your name is RIEGEL LIESSE. You are a feverent blueblood just trying to make his place on a planet with a greatly outdated HEREDITARY MONARCHY. You're sick and tired of it, you really are, the system is stupid - but then again, as are most of the trolls you are surrounded by. You consider yourself an ACTIVIST, however, you've been referred to more often as a MEGALOMANIAC WITH SINGLE-MINDED VIEWS. They can say what they want, but you have known that REPAIRING YOUR PLANET'S GOVERNMENT is your SOUL PURPOSE in life, and whoever doubted you will be very, very sorry they did. You also wish to carry on the legacy of your ANCESTOR, a truly underrated hero. You've taken a shine to the EXTRA-TERRESTRIAL POLITICS, nothing pleases you more than seeing someone who can actually do things right. You live in ISOLATION on your island, but you chat often with your MOIRAIL, Mimica Dolumo, who always listens to your EXTRAORDINARY PLANS OF PLANETARY DOMINATION. Your Trolltag is DecollatedZealot and you speak vith a rather xdd yet pxverful accent. Information Physical Appearance Riegel is an Alternian Troll and looks like the standard troll - having black hair and grey skin. His hair is straight but spreads outwards at the tips, and he has a thick curl of hair on his forehead. He has three horns in total, one being V-shaped, while the other two are straight and stubby. His horns are notably lighter in colour than other trolls, appearing more yellow than orange. Riegel possesses sky-blue blood, giving him aristocratic status, but no place as royalty, to his anger. Riegel is also noted to wear nail polish, as stated by Ancore Oremen in a pesterlog between the two, and is later confirmed when Riegel is shown in hero mode with black nails instead of yellow. Expression-wise, Riegel typically appears to have a rather unphased look and a very muted expression. He doesn't seem to change his facial expressions that often, but when he does, it's typically out of anger. His teeth are pointed and sharp, as shown when they're clenched. Clothing Riegel makes his first appearance clad in his blood colour, a blue dress shirt, pale-blue tie, navy pants and a pair of blue-and-white shoes. Though not shown when he's rendered in a symbolic matter, Riegel wears an armband which dons his symbol. After the time skip - Riegel dons a black shirt with his symbol on it. Symbol Riegel's symbol is a stylized version of Orion's Arrow and a Celtic cross. It is a circle with a cross going through it, and an arrow pointing out of the upper left side of it. It is called the Orilous Sign. Hive Riegel's hive is one of small size which is located on a small island far from any sort of land and resembles a black church with circular cyan arrows with x-shaped mullions. The bell on top of his hive appears to be broken, and several lusii lie dead on the outskirts of his territory. The land surrounding his land is barren, the grass being blackened to the point where it appears completely dead. From inside, Riegel's respiteblock appears much larger, and is kept neat - containing empty aisles and a large blue stained glass mural of his sign. Respiteblock Riegel's respiteblock is located behind on the chancel, underneath a trap door and beneath the rest of the church. The walls appear to be steel or metal-plated, rendering it as impenetrable. His block doesn't appear to be quite organized, as there are books and plans everywhere. His recuperacoon is rectangular shaped and grey in colour, ironically resembling a Holocaust cremation furnace. His latop is located on top of an unsteady stack of books, and is fuchsia in colour and severely cracked on one side - this may possibly hint to his attempts to break Alternia's standards. Strife Specibus Riegel's strife specibus are 2xCleaverkind. Riegel wields two large kitchen cleavers. Each had completely silver blades, and have black handles. He always captchalogues these, and doesn't seem to go anywhere without them. Later on, Riegel alchemizes different types of 2xCleaverkinds, having a total of 3 different sets by the time the story finishes. The first set he creates are the Titanium Twin Terrors. They loose their curved, standard cleaver shape, and resemble two "Sig runes", a commonly used Nazi symbol. Each are silver in colour, and have four spikes at the end of each handle. His second set of cleavers are the "Annihilators of Order", as unofficially named by Murmur Lyridd. These have a more traditional cleaver shape. The blades are black in colour, and possess striped handles. They are by far his most powerful cleavers, and he is able to penetrate Ancore's steel-enforced viking ship with little to no effort. These cleavers also represent those of Exorcist Grimhend, and share the ancestor's blue and black colour palette. Fetch Modus Riegel's fetch modus is the Chaos Modus. The captchalogued cards are red and black with stripes in colour, alternating between these two colours, stored in no apparent jumbled order. Captachalogued objects appear red when inside the modus, but revert back to their normal colour when removed. However upon being captchalogued, the user can only remove items if they are enraged, and in most cases, every captachalogued item will come out as well, causing a disorderly mess to pick up. Riegel learned about this modus' flaw, and he tends to carry very few items at a time in order to avoid cleaning up a mess. Lusus Riegel's theoried lusus is a canine-like beast with six legs. He only makes one appearance, and is seen lying on the edge of Riegel's territory, slain - his stomach cut open and spilling blue blood, the same hue as Riegel's. Riegel says his Lusus never served him that often, nor spent much time disciplining him, which may be why Riegel is so out of control. Ancestor Exorcist Grimhend Exorcist Grimhend was a light blue-blooded troll, and the ancestor of Riegel and Kroitz Liesse. A spectralist (a troll with single-minded beliefs about the hemospectrum being abolished) figure in early Alternia before the rise of the rebels before the war - Grimhend was a killer with a passion. Grimhend hated the trolls of a blood caste higher than himself, and despised the hereditary monarchy which shaped the planet. He opted for a form of elected dictatorship. For years, he made it his goal to eliminate the higher class trolls, killing hundreds of innocent grubs, trolls and lusii of said blood colours. While many saw Grimhend as a psychopath, others viewed him as a saviour and hero, more so the lowbloods than anyone else. Similarly to the Sufferer in sweeps to come, Grimhend would speak to his followers and explain his goals for Alternia to them. On one day, Grimhend opted for a way to reform Alternian culture, by killing the next fuchsia blood in line, which was the young Condescension - Feferi and Meenah Peixes' ancestor/post-scratch self. Gathering his follows, Grimhend organized a storm onto the Condesce's territory, raiding her castle with an army of trolls and lusii. The raid leads to the loss of countless sea dwellers' lives, who were unable to prepare for the sudden attack. Grimhend managed to get pretty far, making it as far to the Condesce's above-land sleeping chamber, finding the young Condesce awake, and attempting to attack her. Grimhend was almost immediately taken down by sea dwellers, who stormed into the castle to protect their future leader. Grimhend was taken into custody for two days, before being publicly executed. Grimhend's name is comprised of the words 'grim' and 'hend', which quite literally means he is the holder of something grim. Kroitz Liesse Kroitz Liesse is the post scratch self of Exorcist Grimhend, and the dancestor of Riegel Liesse. Though he doesn't make any canon appearances in the story, Kroitz is shares a few similarities with Riegel and Grimhend, similarly being a supremacist character. The two share the same ideals, and would likely bash heads with each other if they were to meet. Unlike Riegel who acts instantly on impulse, Kroitz thinks things through more thoroughly than his dancestor and acts only after thinking things through first. Personality-wise, Kroitz is more open about his feelings as well as less violent or short-tempered as Riegel and far smarter. Kroitz does desire to have Riegel's ability to commit homicide, but wouldn't wish to give up his smarts for that. Relationships Mimica Dolumo Riegel's former moirail, Mimica is one only trolls of a higher blood caste than himself who he doesn't seem to absolutely hate. Riegel only asked to be Mimica's moirail to form an strategic alliance, since he was/is aware that if anyone were wild enough to try to kill him at some point - it would be her. With Mimica as his moirail and on his side, he has an advantage: a bodyguard from the other trolls. Mimica, howeve failed to see through Riegel's plan due to being blinded by her desire for a red romance with him, believing it was a possible step forwards for them in that direction. Their relationship is not only fake, but abusive. When Mimica does something Riegel would consider to be out of line, he will brashly attack her and scold her. Riegel has been shown to do this on multiple occasions, and has beat her up countless times while yelling at her, ordering for her to be more obidient, less clumsy, etc. Mimica takes in all this abuse, believing that Riegel only does such things because he loves her, and that in the end, it will be worth it. On the contrary, however, Riegel spares no red or black feelings for Mimica. Mimica remains loyal to Riegel, acting as his sidekick and hitwoman, and is always quick to try and protect him. Riegel rarely returns the favour nor does he care for Mimica's life, saying if if she is tx die it means xne less highblxxd to vxrry abxut, which gives you a sense of how little he really does care for her. Ancore has attempted to form an auspistice with the two for Mimica's sake, but was rejected. Ancore Oremen Riegel and Ancore have a rather complicated relationship. No types of red or black romance have ever been confirmed between the two, past or present. The two act like kismesises, due to the way they treat each other - caring for each other to some extent, but constantly bashing heads as well. Riegel openly speaks about how he wants to eliminate seadwelling trolls like Ancore - and openly hates and bullies him while Ancore does very little in protest, mainly because he doesn't really care. Ancore doubts Riegel's ability to commit mass murder and says it's highly unrealistic. Ancore does believe that Riegel has a few screws loose, and suggests he should attempt to find a way to channel his violent emotions. Russin Laskah Riegel and Russin have a very strained relationship. Russin, who has feelings for Mimica is jealous of Riegel, due to him almost always being around Mimica. Riegel pays little to no concern about Russin's feelings for his moirail, showing little to no signs of jealousy or possessiveness over Mimica in the slightest, but he will taunt Russin often for his feelings for her. Apart from being another of Riegel's punching bags, Riegel values Russin's ability to predict the future and sense emotions, and kidnaps Russin in order to act as a personal security camera when the rest of the trolls gang up on him. Kroitz Liesse The dancestor of Riegel, though the two have not met in their story, and never will - speculations suggest that they would not get along. The two do not share common interests or views, and cannot come to an even ground on most things due to each of their recalcitrant personalities. Other Trolls Riegel doesn't get along too well with the other trolls in the story, due to most of them being afraid of him, or believing he's too childish to be around. He seems to have a somewhat stable relationship with Faithe Olifau, as the two don't seem to hate each other and chat over their problems with each other. Personality and Traits Riegel is depicted as very opinionated, arrogant and fervent troll with a bratty behaviour who spares little concern for others. Thought to be a relatively soft spoken and introverted troll who isn't exactly the most social guy when first introduced, it remains true that Riegel prefers to keep to himself about most things, while also successfully concealing his true, sadistic and zealous nature. His flat expressions never seem to change, giving him a muted and forlorn look - but has quite expressive eyebrows. Similar to Kankri, Riegel is very vocal about what he believes strongly in, openly ranting and talking about his dreams for Alternian society. Instead of a hereditary monarchy, Riegel strongly advocates for an elective authoritarian government, and he despises how the blood caste system works, starting to Pariah in a pesterlog that he believes it's fucked up and stupid. Riegel hates those of a higher blood caste than himself, and wishes to exterminate them, proving him to be rather homicidal. He is power hungry and demands rights and status equal to that of the seadwellers - while believing he can govern a land that will benefit the majority group, the lower caste. Upon having their control, he wishes to further militarize Alternia and form an interplanetary and likely intergalactic Empire Riegel didn't inherit Grimhend's ability to speak meaningfully and convincingly and is unable to convince the other trolls that his means of homicide or beliefs. He acts purely based off of instinct most of the time and doesn't consider his actions through too often. Riegel fails to understand the feelings of others, due to being vain and only caring about himself in most situations. He doesn't understand why the other trolls call him selfish when he speaks about his wishes to get rid of the higher blooded trolls. Towards the end of the storyline, it becomes apparent that Riegel begins loosing his sanity - and he begins loosing control of his temper. He begins shutting himself inside, dealing with grief and paranoia. Notable Quotes/Pesterlogs (WIP - INCLUDE LINKS TO STORY) -- DecollatedZealot DZ has started trolling OutrageouslyBallistic OB Trivia *Riegel's horns bare a resemblance to the Roman numeral, VII, or seven. This likely relates to his first name, as well as the star Rigel itself, which is the seventh brightest star in the sky. *Riegel is associated with the number 18. **In Neo-Nazi circles, this is popular numerical code for Führer Adolf Hitler, leader of Nazi Germany/The Third Reich. (1 = A, 8 = H) **Riegel is 18 years old, in human years. *Riegel's mole is only drawn on him when he is isn't in sprite form. *Riegel's handle was changed from "StreamlinedSerialkiller" to "DecollatedZealot" on February 16, 2017. *The common nickname for the Liesse Trio (Riegel, Kroitz and Grimhend) is the Overlord Family, due to each of their obsession with conquering Alternia and reforming it's system. *Suggested by the way Riegel types out his 'w' sounds, it can be assumed that he may speak with a (stereotypical) German accent. *Theories suggest that Riegel's sign represents the Neo-Nazi Celtic cross. **The Neo-Nazis were derived from the Nazi Party in Nazi-Germany during the Second World War, which may hint as Riegel's obsession with wanting to eliminate those of higher blood and higher power, much like Adolf Hitler during the Nazi Party's reign. **This would make sense, since Riegel's ancestor, Exorcist Grimhend is heavily based off of the Nazi-German politician, Adolf Hitler, who was the leader of the Nazi Party in Germany. Riegel, being of a later generation. *Riegel and Mimica's abusive moirallegiance is inspired by DC's Joker and Harley Quinn. Riegel acts like he cares and loves Mimica, when he really does not. Both Riegel and Mimica both stray from being completely sane, another key thing drawn from the DC couple's relationship. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Shadedleaves Characters